Lips of an Angel
by HEISMEANDIAMYOU
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi got in a fight! (Like that is new) But what happens when Shuichi starts living with a girl will she make Shuichi loose it or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Lips of an Angel **

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor

Author: HEISMEANDIAMYOU

Disclaimer: I _**don't**_ own Gravitation…Okay!

AN: OKAY Soooooo! Hi I am HEISMEANDIAMYOU and this is my first Gravitation FanFic, I have had this idea for a while so here it is read on…NO WAIT ahem there is a new character that I invented so don't steal her +-+okay NOW read on…..NO WAIT WAAAAIT! One last thing This is a story dedicated to Viccolove =) I hope you like it tee…hee!

Summary: Yuki and Shuichi got in a fight! (Like that is new) But what happens when Shuichi starts living with a girl will she make Shuichi loose it or not?

Lips of an Angel 

Chapter 1-Late Calls, Mistakes, and Shock

Shuichi woke with a start form a dream he had been having. His cell phone rang loudly, he sat up quickly and grabbed it and silenced it.

"Shuichi?" the voice came from the other side.

Shuichi tensed at the voice, and shoved his phone in his pocket. The door of the bedroom opened to reveal a beautiful young woman. She was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and violet jeans. She had long lime green neon hair and dark gray shiny eyes; she wore a kind, gentle smile on her face. She walked in and shut the door behind her before she sat next to Shuichi.

"Shuichi honey" She said in a sweet voice as she stroked his hair. "You fell asleep didn't you?" she asked

Shuichi only nodded. The woman only giggled softly and her smile softened.

"Oh you must be really tired form work…I can't believe your manager made you work after the concert last night…" she said as she kissed his forehead "anyway why don't you change, it's time for bed anyway"

"All right Kyoko-chan" Shuichi said simply as he got up and stretched.

"Shuichi I am going to take a shower, but you should go to bed" Kyoko said getting up as well and left him in the bedroom alone once again.

At that moment his cell phone went off again. With a growl Shuichi took the phone out of his pocket and answered…

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!" Shuichi shouted into the phone in anger. "Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?!"

"Because you don't want me to leave you alone Shu-chan, if you did you wouldn't pick up anymore" Yuki said in a soft voice on the other end of the line.

Shuichi scoffed "Oh don't be so self centered!" Shuichi snarled "And don't you dare call me Shu-chan!" he snapped to the phone "You don't have any right calling me-!"

"Yes, yes I do you are my husband still till death do us part"

"Why, Eiri? Why do you like to make me suffer? Why don't you just sign the papers?"

"Because I'm not giving up on us-"

"Yes you did you did when you had that affair!"

"Listen I did not-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Shuichi yelled before hanging up the phone and shoving it in his pocket roughly.

Shuichi sat back down tears running down his face. He made sure there was no one eavesdropping he opened his bed side drawer. He took out all the papers he had in it, he lifted a fake bottom. From it he took out a silver wedding band, and looked at it.

'Yuki' Shuichi thought as he put on the ring and cried in his hands.

_0_0_

Back in the apartment Yuki hung up the phone and threw it to the ground. Looking around the dark apartment he strolled over to the glass sliding doors and opened one, then took out a cigarette.

"He's still not listening is he?" a tall figure voiced out.

"No" Yuki answered taking another drag of the cigarette. "And I think I'm running out of time" there was a pause "And he said that I never listened to him" he laughed bitterly.

"He'll come around you'll see" the voice assured.

Then there was a faint sniff. "I'm not so sure anymore"

"It's going to be okay" the voice said "come on you have to go to sleep…she wakes up early"

"Yeah" Yuki said as he closed the door and looked it.

_0_0_

The next day…

"Shuichi are you okay na no da?!" Ryuichi asked as he kneeled next to the crying Shuichi that was slumped against a wall.

"I'm fine" Shuichi responded then hugged Ryuichi at the waist, as he burst into tears and choking sobs. It took Ryuichi a while to respond to his friend's outburst. "Oooh…Sakuma sanIdidthestupidestthingever " he talked to fast to comprehend.

"Whoa Shuichi slow down it's okay" Ryuichi said as he tried to calm the disrupted singer.

After a while Ryuichi led him into the Bad Luck practice room. It was still really early so it was empty perfect to talk in private. Hopefully the rest of Shuichis band would not arrive for a while. After a few minutes Shuichi calmed down a little and Ryuichi got some coffee for the both of them.

"So Shuichi what's wrong?" Ryuichi tried again

"I-I-I d-did something awful" Shuichi said

"It can't be that bad can it" Ryuichi said while sipping his coffee

"But it is!" Shuichi protested "remember the girl I'm staying with while I _'solve'_ this thing with Yuki? Well or at least we get a divorce"

Ryuichi looked at him disapprovingly but nodded nonetheless "Yeah" he said simply taking another sip.

"Yuki called last night a-and I got so upset that I -I -" Shuichi gulped

"Yes what did you do?" Ryuichi asked now really worried and anxious, his coffee cup held tightly in his hand.

"I -I proposed -" Shuichi said but was cut off

"What?!" Ryuichi screamed crushing the now empty paper cup in his hands. This surprised Shuichi, or at least it would have if he was not so absorbed in his own misery to notice.

"I proposed to her and she said yes" Shuichi cried

"Shuichi, why would you do that?" Ryuichi lightly scolded. "I mean you're still not divorced are you?"

"Well t-t-technically no but-"

"You see no so why-

"I-I guess I j-just want to forget h-him"

At that moment the door to the room opened. Hiro, Fujisaki and Sakano walked in. Getting up Ryuichi whispered in Hiro's ear and he nodded. Then walked out to the hall thinking it was better for Hiro to help with this dilemma, seeing that he had some business to attend to.

_0_0_

Later that night, Shuichi found himself walking down the dark lonely streets of Tokyo. Not only did he have his personal life to worry about but his professional life as well. Shuichi needed a new song for another upcoming concert in three weeks. Everything was going wrong and it was all a big huge mess. Shuichi sighed finding that he had walked all the way to the park. Their park. Tiredly Shuichi sat down at a nearby bench. That's when his friends advice replayed in his head once more…

"_Shuichi you aren't thinking clear I don't think Yuki-san would do that" Sakano said before passing out_

"_Even I think that there is more to this than we know and I don't even like Yuki-san" Hiro argued_

"_All we are saying is that there must be at least one good thing that makes this worth working out right?" Fujizaki urged on _

"And they all don't know I got engaged to this other girl yet" Shuichi mused.

Knowing that Kyoko would probably worry if he was out so late after dark he got up and headed to the apartment. Shuichi needed to do something but what?

_0_0_

It was 10:35 when Shuichi actually made it back. He opened the door all the lights were turned off. Being as quiet as possible Shuichi took off his shoes. Tiptoeing in his socks Shuichi turned the corner and bumped in to part of the wall. Cursing he rubbed his nose..

"Damn it if Kyoko-" Shuichi started but was cutoff by the lights turning on.

"If Kyoko what? Huh" Kyoko herself cut him off. Her hair was up on a ponytail her pajamas: a simple shirt and lose pants. She was sitting on an arm chair, next to a tall lamp, legs crossed.

Shuichi gulped she did not look happy, not happy at all. The light also shadowed her eyes making her look a little more than scary. Since the girl had never been angry at him, in fact he had never seen her mad at all, he didn't know how to approach her. Not really thinking he went with the cooler laid back approach.

"Hi I just didn't want… to wake you up?" Shuichi started casually but finished nervous. As she got up and started to walk closer and closer until she was looking at him straight in the eye.

"Where were you?" She questioned sternly, almost demandingly.

"But it's only 10:36!" Shuichi exclaimed pointing at a clock hanging on the wall.

"I know normally I would not care" She said closing her eyes "but this Hiro guy called and said you left early at 5:00."

"…."

Opening her eyes fiercely she glared at his eyes. Her eyes held a type of intensity in them that Shuichi could not describe, it chilled him in a way that reminded him of someone but could not figure out who. "So I'm going to ask again WHERE WERE YOU SHU-I-CHI?!" She yelled and pressed her face into him until he fell over. Looking down on him with balled fists on her hips she glared.

Stunned and having had a really bad day already Shuichi snapped.

"Hey who the hell are you to yell at ME! Or tell ME what to do!" Shuichi screamed at the top of his voice as he got up from the floor and towered over her as his glare made her shrink.

"…" Shuichi glared

"…." her eyes brimmed with tears

"I…sniff…I'm sorry Shu-chan…sniff…I was just worried!" the poor girl cried in her hands and sank to her knees.

"I am so sorry!" Shuichi apologized realizing what he had done. He tried to comfort her as much as he could by rubbing her back soothingly.

After a few moments she stopped crying, and Shuichi helped her stand up. Wiping the remaining tears she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry I yelled I was just really worried" Kyoko said in a small voice hugging Shuichi. "I'm responsible for you, you know "

"Right because you're my-" Shuichi started to say but faltered in his words.

"Fiancée?" Kyoko helped innocently smiling.

"Yeah that" Shuichi said and the room filled with a thick silence.

"I am going to bed now" Kyoko broke the uneasy silence "you coming or would you want to eat something?" she suggested.

"No I'm fine let's go to bed" Shuichi said as they both disappeared into the shadowed hall.

_0_0_

That night Shuichi couldn't sleep. Sitting up he stared at a far off wall. With a weary sigh Shuichi looked next to him there Kyoko slept soundly her back to him. She was a nice girl that was for sure, the more reason why Shuichi hated stringing her along. This was his problem she was just an innocent bystander. The proposal was just a stupid impulse on his part. Really stupid. He liked her as a friend, but he didn't love her. Not the way he loved Yuki. Well the way he once loved Yuki.

"_There must be something worth saving right?" _

Or… did he still love him? Did he miss him at all? Everything was going fine he guessed. But then again…

'Of course you miss him are you insane?' his heart told him. 'It hurts so damn much… to-to be away form him. Is he eating right? Is he okay?'

"Of course he is' his continence cut in. 'This is what he wanted'

Shuichi shook his head. What was done is done. It was no time to think of such things. Shrugging he laid back down in bed. The girl didn't seem like she was that serious anyway.

_0_0_

The next day at the Bad Luck practice room….

"So good to see you better Shindou-kun" Sakano said

"Yeah you had us worried Shu" Hiro agreed

"I'm sorry about that guys it won't happen again." Shuichi assured them.

"So does that mean that you talked to Mr. Yuki?" Fujisaki asked

"Uh.. Actually no." Shuichi said his face faulting. But then he smiled reassuringly at his band mates and producer. "Don't worry though everything is under control"

"Very well." K said walking in the room. "I take it that you don't need motivation?" K asked with a deviant smile, pulling out his magnum.

"No I don't K" He looked at Hiro and Fujisaki. "Right guys?"

"No!" both chorused and got into a ready position.

_0_0_

By the time it was lunch the band was little more than tired. K kept on adding more and more to the upcoming concert and the band couldn't really keep up with him. By the time it was lunch time it seemed that the whole band would have to pull all-nighters before the concert. Maybe even not go home at all and just stay at NG till the concert.

The concert had gone from 7 songs to 12 and had to work on a new choreography. As K and Mr. Sakano stepped out claiming he was going to eat out for lunch the band drew out a sigh of relief.

"Man what has gotten into K-san" Hiro said putting his guitar down.

"I don't know" Shuichi grumbled sitting down and grabbing a water bottle.

"Got me" Fujisaki answered sitting down also. "But if you ask me I think he's finally working us like dogs"

His band mates nodded and all of them closed their eyes, in the hope of just relaxing for 10 seconds. After a while of catching their breath, Shuichi stood up.

Then there was a knock on the door. Hiro, being the closest to the door, answered it. Outside a slightly shorter girl smiled at him. Hiro took a good look at her. She was dressed in a long violet skirt with polka doted black and white rubber boots, and was wearing a long old coat. The girls face was pretty, lovely in fact, and her hair was completely pulled back in a bun. To Hiro her outfit was a little dorky. Her hands were holding a small bag.

"May I help you miss?" Hiro asked politely.

"This is the Bad Luck practice room right?" The girl answered with a question.

"Yes it is why?" Hiro asked perplexed.

"May I come in?" She asked an amused expression on her face.

"Oh…uh…Sure" Hiro said stepping aside.

The girl came in and Shuichi looked shocked to say the least. He took an involuntary step back.

"Shuichi! Oh baby I missed you! Did you miss me?" Kyoko said as she glomped to him and practically squeezed the air out of his lungs.

'Baby' Hiro and Fujisaki both raised a brow at that word. I mean who the hell was this girl?

"Kyoko-chan…What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked nervously.

"I came to see you silly and remind you to not be too late going home today" She said pulling back, looking at the wearied out expressions of the rest of the band.

"I'm sorry…" Kyoko said bowing slightly to the both of them. "My name is Idono Kyoko nice to meet you"

"I'm Nakano Hiro" Hiro said offering his hand. 'This must be the girl that answered the phone yesterday' He thought to himself.

She took it gladly, while Shuichi was thinking of how to get her out of there. If she said something about the engagement he was dead. All he needed was to get in deeper problems with his band. Seeing how they were not so sure with him living with Kyoko let alone have proposed to her!

Kyoko oblivious to Shuichi's thoughts noticed that the other young man in the room just kept looking at her. Stepping close to the young keyboardist she waved her hand in front of his face.

Fujisaki though didn't notice and was not listening. In fact he was in his own little day dream. This girl named Kyoko was so beautiful…despite her clothes. Why she almost took his breath away.

"Heeyyy… are you okay?" She said waving a hand in front of his face.

This snapped him out of his thoughts as he shook his head.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

"Y-yeah I am… sorry" He said in embarrassment.

"So that must mean that you are Fujisaki then… Is that you real first name?" Kyoko said tilting her head slightly at him. This made Fujisaki really nervous.

"Y-Yes" he answered quickly "I mean no.. I mean… I'm ,I'm"

"Suguru! You're Suguru!" Shuichi yelled in frustration he wanted her out now before something slipped out. And Fujisaki was only keeping her longer.

Kyoko giggled at him as he turned bright red. "Well nice to meet you Suguru-kun"

Then she turned to Shuichi giving him the bag that was in her hands. "Here Shuichi-kun! I just stopped here to bring you lunch since I had to meet someone in town!"

"You brought me lunch?" He asked looking inside the bag. The smell of the food made him feel really hungry and his mouth water.

"Of course I did…" Kyoko said with a grin. "I mean what kind of fiancée would I be if I didn't?"

'_Oh fuuuuuuckkk' _Shuichi mentally cursed

Shuichi stiffened just like the rest of his band. Shuichi looked at them and back to Kyoko. After a thick silence and odd stares, very odd stares, Kyoko's wrist watch went off.

"Oh look at that!" Kyoko said in surprise. "I'm late… I'll see you at home MY Shuichi-wuichi" She called out in a hurry as she shut the door and ran out of the room.

AN: Review please if you want me to continue don't blame me if it's sucks remember it's my first one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lips of an Angel**

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor

Author: HEISMEANDIAMYOU

Disclaimer: I **don't **own Gravitation…Okay but I do own KYOKO-chan!

AN: Arigato for the reviews….But thank you to the people that made me a favorite author already! OHH him so happy and surprised that you see such promise in me! *bow*. So here is the continuation of **Lips of an Angel**… Oh yeah one more thing this is a Shuichi x Yuki for those who are worried. J read on…

Chapter 2- Lying, Brake off', and Memories

Kyoko shut the door holding her breath, speed walking down the hall. Stopping at the end of it she let her breath go in a gasp. She winced when she heard the yelling. She could actually even hear them…..

"She's WHAT?!….19!"

"And that is supposed to be UNDER CONTROL!"

With a groan and a heavy heart she turned. This was for his own good. She kept reminding herself. But her train of thought was cut off as she bumped into someone. Looking up she saw the tall blonde American K.

"I'm sorry" She apologized.

K didn't react and just stared at her. But upon hearing the band's argument down the hall he pulled out his magnum. But it surprised him that the girl before him didn't flinch in the slightest. Instead she gave him a sly smirk. Disregarding it however K questioned the girl…

"Who are you and what did you say to them? To make them argue like that" K asked as he pressed the gun to her head.

"You must be Mr. K" she said while taking her index finger and moving the gun away from her head. "And I would not do that if I were you" She suggested.

"And why would that be?"

"I don't think it's any of your business. Now if you would excuse me" She answered and walked away.

As she walked away K could not help but feel that he had seen the girl somewhere.

_0_0_

By the time Shuichi was able to go home he was almost up to his limit in sanity. Lucky for him though Kyoko, who probably noticed his mood, didn't really ask about it or bothered him in the least. They were currently eating dinner neither of them seemed to have an appetite.

"I'm sorry Shuichi" Kyoko said with a sigh breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Shuichi said getting out of his stupor.

"I said I was sorry… I - I should not have crashed on you during work"

"No it's okay" Shuichi said and got up from his chair and walked over to her. "They should really just mind their own business" he assured her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay then thanks Shu-chan" at the sound of the word Kyoko pleasantly noticed that Shuichi slightly tensed.

"Anyway I'm not much for eating today I'm going to bed okay?"Shuichi said already leaving the small kitchen.

"Okay" Kyoko called back smiling wildly after Shuichi left.

_0_0_

In the morning Shuichi was rudely awakened by singing.

"MORNING'S HERE! THE MORNING'S HERE!"

Ugly squawking like singing…

"SUNSHINE IS HERE. SHUICHI, SHUICHI WAKE UP!"

"KYOKO!" Shuichi shouted trying to get her attention.

"What?" the girl asked in her normal soft voice.

"You know it's my day off why did you wake me?"

"Because I want to spend time with you silly! So get dressed" She answered brightly and started to leave the room. "BREAKFAST IS NEAR BECAUSE MORNIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG IS HERE! YEAH!" She finished her song and shut the door.

"Shuichi do you think I can sing like you for a career?" Kyoko asked thru the door.

"Sure with practice" Shuichi answered his voice pleasant 'or a god damn miracle'

"Oh cool thanks" and he heard her leave

"Oh my god what the hell was that?" Shuddering at what he had just heard he got up and changed clothes. Hopefully she would not do anything like that again. Unfortunately he didn't hope hard enough.

_0_0_

Two days later…

It had started like any other day when Kyoko burst into the Bad Luck practice room in tears during lunch. Without warning. With no time for anyone to say anything. She raised her hand and …

[Crack]

…Slapped Shuichi across the face.

"Shuichi! How could you! How dare you string me along like this?!" Kyoko cried in her hands.

"What are you-" Shuichi demanded but was cut off with a glare.

"Don't play dumb… I'm not stupid" Kyoko nearly screamed. "Y-y-you are STILL MARRIED ARENT YOU?!"

"I-I-I-I How?" Shuichi stuttered helplessly.

"I-I…and to THINK that you said that you love me!" She sobbed on her knees covering her face. "I'M such a FOOL to even think anyone COULD love me!"

"Please let-let me explain" Shuichi begged.

While Hiro and Fujisaki watched in amazement, but not so much. They both knew it was only a matter of time before she found out. It made them feel bad though. The girl had nothing to with this and she didn't seem to take it very well. But then again how could anyone expect her to. But nothing prepared them for what happened next.

"Do you love me?" Kyoko suddenly asked.

"What?" Shuichi asked taken aback by her question.

"I said do you love me." Kyoko repeated looking up. Tears at the corners of her eyes. "Please answer honestly"

"I do but Yuki won't sign the papers that-that is why I'm still legally married"

"So-" Kyoko started to get up "does that mean if you had the papers right here right now you would sign them to?"

"I guess, but Yuki wont and -"

"Oh but he did sign it!" Kyoko replied holding out a packet of papers. Both Hiro and Fujisaki froze on the spot only able to gasp.

"WHAT? It can't be" Shuichi said taking the stack of papers from her hand. Shuichi could not believe it, his heart sunk. But it was true that there was Yuki's hand writing in black and white.

"But it is Shu-chan all you have to do now is sign on the dotted line" Kyoko said handing Shuichi a black ink pen. "Sign and **prove **that you _love_ me"

Shuichi looked from the paper to Kyoko back and forth. At the moment Shuichi could only feel betrayal because deep in his heart he couldn't let Yuki go. But now he really had no choice. With a deep sigh Shuichi reached over the pen, and without looking signed the paper.

As he did so he heard Kyoko give a joyous squeal. Looking back up he masked his inner depression with a smile. Kyoko then yanked the papers away from Shuichi's grasp and put them in her purse and walked out. Not before giving him a deep kiss. Shuichi didn't pull away but had a disturbed look in his eyes. Hiro and Suguru could not believe this was happening.

_0_0_

Out in the hall Kyoko walked silently down the hall and turned the corner to bump into none other than Seguchi Tohma. Kyoko was just going to be on her way but was held back and pushed into the wall making her yelp in surprise.

"Listen little girl" Tohma said through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes. "I don't know who you are or where you came from but if what I heard is true you better watch yourself or you might find yourself being pushed in front of a bus." He threatened. Then his face turned into a devil like smile

"Don't mess with my family or I will find you" were Tohma's last words before leaving.

He just couldn't believe that he was gone for three weeks and things had gotten so out of control. The press was running rabid and apparently his brother in law had cheated on Shuichi. He had to get to the bottom of things or it would drive him crazy.

When the crazed beach blond was out of sight Kyoko let out a shaky breath.

"Quite a performance you did in there I'm impressed" K voiced from behind her.

"Oh!…." She said turning. "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, but it's you who I should ask that. What are you doing back in Japan Ms. Kyoko?" K asked casually.

"So you recognized me huh?" She said smirking "Took you long enough Claude. I think you're getting old"

"What do you expect with the way you are dressed? You would not be caught dead with that on" K stated with a chuckle.

"I guess you are right" Kyoko had to agree, this was not how she rolled at all. Looking back at the empty hall she turned back to K. "Say Claude that wasn't Tohma was it?"

"It was why do you ask?"

"Well lets say that he did not give me such a good impression… I mean I know how he is but come on" Kyoko said in a offended tone.

"Is that so he does have a way to show that certain charm doesn't he?"

Kyoko scoffed at this while she and K waited for the elevator. "Charm my ass. He threatened me that he was going to push me in front of a bus. And he sort of creped me out. He still has that robotic hypertonic smile" K snickered. "Don't think of telling anyone of this all right"

K remained silent.. "Claude!"

"Okay fine I won't tell him!" K assured her as they claimed into the elevator. "You are no fun. Talking about him have you seen him?"

"No just talked on the phone and text messaging…I might as well be back in California" Kyoko said sadly "but it's better this way if I see him I would want to stay because he would beg and you know I can't say no for long… I miss Japan"

"So you are still leaving" K concluded

"Oh don't tell me you miss me Claude! Oh you are a softy aren't you? But I'm sorry, I have things to do the only reason I'm here is because of Shindo-san, you know he pulled in a favor"

"So what are you two scheming anyway?"

"That is none of you business Claude! So don't interfere though I warn you it will get worse. Anyway we had to do something. That concert that Bad Luck did a few days ago it didn't reach out. Not at all so now I'm helping out before both their careers and marriage are damaged permanently"

"If I knew it was you in the first place he was staying with I would have giving him days off instead of pilling on work, you are way worse than anything I can dish out" K joked

"You are so mean" She pouted then smiled" but I guess you are right" Kyoko said exiting the elevator. "I can sure be a nightmare. Well I have to go now Claude It was nice to see a friend I feel like an outsider specially since I'm not being myself"

"Well goodbye then"

"Um one last question" Kyoko asked nervously. "Do you think he can forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For lying and well can't you see how much I'm hurting Shindo-san? I can't believe that he is making me do this he is so cruel" Kyoko said real tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't worry he will, no one can stay mad at you I can't stay mad at you." K said while giving her a half hug with one arm. "Here" he said handing her a tissue. "You really care for him don't you? Both of them"

"Thanks… Well you know I LOVE Bad Luck… but I owe Eiri as well, you know how much he means to me" She said before blowing her nose and exclaiming with great determination. "But I'm just an accomplice in this. The master mind behind this though….HE WILL PAY" Then thanked K once more, as he snickered with amusement and called "Well see 'ya at the concert" before running off.

"That girl is really something" K mused to himself

_0_0_

"It's gone where is it?" Yuki kept chanting as he looked franticly for two very important documents.

After a few hours the whole apartment was in disarray.

Sitting on the couch Yuki sighed in frustration. He gave up maybe he would take this as a sign, maybe he wasn't ready. When he really thought about it though of course he wasn't, how could he, if he couldn't even keep his marriage intact. That was when there was a knock at the door. So he got up and answered it.

"What do you mean the documents are gone?"

_0_0_

A few days passed and Shuichi was starting to get worried he had not heard from Yuki at all. It seemed that the novelist really did give up.. Or maybe something happened to him? Shuichi would always try to disregard the last notion.

Not that he had much time for thoughts at all. Kyoko would act like a nut job almost all the time now and she was starting to get on his very last nerve. She even broke his CD stereo with a baseball bat. When he more than a little confused and upset asked why, she claimed that she absolutely hated Nittle Grasper.

Oh and at work things were not any better. His band mates kept on scolding him for being engaged to her out of spite and signed the papers. And to top it all off K was breathing down his neck.

But the thing that got to Shuichi the most was that he could not get a good night sleep. Almost every night since, Yuki had stopped calling him he started dreaming of him.

The dreams were pure torture, because they were memories. Memories of things that he wished deep in his heart that he could go back to. When things made sense, and he was happy…

_0_0_

That night…

It had been one of those days were both Yuki and Shuichi hated their careers, hell the fact that they could not go anywhere together. It had been a year since Bad Luck had had its big break. And ever since they just seamed to be getting more and more popular but that was not the only thing that got attention.

Everywhere that they went they would be attacked by rabid fan girls. That particular day they were trapped in a 4 story parking lot. They had spent close to 4 or 5 hours dodging and running from the mob that apparently wanted them dead or alive. How women can run 20 miles an hour in heals they'll never know.

That night when Yuki and Shuichi had gotten home they were so exhausted that they could barely crawl into bed. But that is when the most terrible day became one of the most treasured moments that Shuichi would ever know.

"Shuichi?" Yuki whispered thru half lidded eyes.

"huh?" Shuichi asked obviously already falling asleep.

"I want to ask you something… I-it's important" Yuki mumbled.

"What is it?" Shuichi asked cracking an eye open.

"Will you marry me?" Yuki asked him as he whispered in his ear.

"Okay" Shuichi said facing him and snuggled into his chest.

It took a few moments for Shuichi to realize what Yuki had said.

"Wait! Did… Yuki did you ask me to marry you?!" Shuichi asked in disbelief as he pulled away and looked into Yuki's eyes. He looked for some type of mockery…but…

"So what do you think?" Yuki asked but all that Shuichi could do was stare at him wide eyed and mouth open. "Shu-chan?"

That was when Shuichi could do nothing other than nod as tears ran down his cheeks as his heart melted. "Mmmmh…hmmm. Yuki I will Yuki I love you so much!"

_0_0_

"AaaaaaH!" Shuichi yelped as he bolted up from his sleep. His phone ringed on his night table. Catching his breath a bit he quickly walked out of the bedroom and in to the living room. With a heavy sigh he looked at the caller ID.

"Damn it Eiri-" Shuichi was going to yell but stopped mid way.

"…Sniff…sniff…Shu-chan why are you mad at me?" Yuki asked

"Eiri are you okay" asked worried not even after they had gotten married did Yuki act like this.

"How can-can I -I be when you are not herelss" Shuichi noticed that the last part of Yuki's sentence was slurred.

"Ei- I mean Yuki are you drunk?" Shuichi asked when Yuki was like this it was better not to push his buttons.

"UUmm. Uhh… No?" Yuki replied with a question and started laughing.

This surprised Shuichi to no end. While they were married Shuichi had actually gotten Yuki to cut his alcohol tolerance. Since he did not drink much anymore. So Shuichi had to wonder just how much Yuki had drank to make him like this. Or why he started drinking at all.

"How much did you drink?" Shuichi flat out asked.

There was a pause then…

"A PACK AND A Half BABY! …."Okay so Yuki was drunk off his ass.

Shuichi knew that Yuki had to be really, really drunk. Because when he was really bad he was so blunt and disgustingly honest.

One time they went out Yuki was bad Shuichi had said that it would be better to just take a cab but Yuki refused so when a cop pulled them over and asked if they had been drinking Yuki said of course. For once Shuichi was the one who muttered baka because they could have gotten away with it.

He could not lie at all. Wait he can't lie… A thought then occurred to Shuichi. Since Yuki could not lie he could finally know the truth.

"Yuki did you-" Shuichi gulped and felt his chest tight and eyes moisten "cheat on me?"

"No never!" Yuki said in a offended tone "Is that why you left?"

"But you- I mean the-the article-"

"The article was wrong it was just a rumor please come back"

"But Yuki I can't"

"Why"

"You sighed the divorce remember"

"What divorce I lost those papers"

"You What?!" Shuichi almost but screamed he had to believe this but then how?

"The only thing I sighed was-" Yuki stopped abruptly

"What's wrong Yuki" Shuichi asked worriedly as sounds off cans being kicked and thumps were heard.

"-I have to do something" then there was the sound of him being sick in the bathroom.

Then the phone went dead…

A/N: Okay so there it is. I know Yuki does seem very out of character but hey it's my first one soooo…Anyway the next chapter has the song…(Finally)…Lips of an angel (*yaaaay*)...and heads up Yuki and Shuichi meet up again (*yaaaay). So if you want to see that unfold please review so that I can update (*Yaaaaaaaay*). I will update only if I get 5 new reviews at least(*Uhhhh….depending YAAaaay?*). Oh and by the way Who IS Kyoko and what is she up to? Well you're going to have to review now wont you? J

-HEISMEANDIAMYOU


	3. Chapter 3

**Lips of an Angel**

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor

Author: HEISMEANDIAMYOU

Disclaimer: I **don't **own Gravitation…(This is getting redundant)!

AN: I know I said that I would not update if I didn't have 5 new reviews but hey I got inspired so here it is. Also I think this chapter is shorter than usual. :)

Lips of an Angel 

Chapter 3- Realization, Concert, and Interruptions

Shuichi was stumped; he just stared at the phone and listened to the beep of the phone. Not believing what he just heard he hung up his phone. He was worried about Yuki that was for sure but his mind was not on that. Yuki could only tell the truth and nothing but the truth so he believed Yuki when he said that he did not cheat on him. But he had also said he did not sign the papers. So where in the hell did Kyoko find them? Did she forge Yuki's signature? Break into his house?

That is when Shuichi recalled not reading what he signed. Something was really wrong here and he didn't like it. It sort of scared him. Feeling helpless Shuichi felt his eyes water. Now that he knew the truth and believed it he felt horrible for yelling and hurting Yuki so much. If only he had heard Yuki's side of the story in the first place. If only he wasn't so good damn impulsive.

Drying his tears he got up with confidence. Like hell he was going to get pushed around by a strange little girl. Strange little demonic psycho girl. Knowing full well what to do now Shuichi picked up his phone.

After making a call he took out his note pad and a pen. He was finally inspired enough to write the last song he was going to use at the concert. He was going to be ready. He was going to get his husband back no matter what.

He was going to get his Yuki.

_0_0_

Then next morning Yuki opened his eyes to just close them quickly as the light seemed to burn them. His head was spinning and hurt like freaking hell. He could not remember a thing from last night. With a groan Yuki buried his face deeper into the pillow.

"GET UP!" a voice shouted. Then the owner of the voice whacked his head with another pillow.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?" Yuki yelled bolting up form bed. "And how the hell did you get in here?"

"Don't yell at me" the person said undignified as he sat on the foot of the bed. "You should be grateful that I'm helping you at all."

"Well I didn't ask for your help, you just showed up why? Sakuma Ryuichi?" Yuki asked out of sheer curiosity out of anyone he would never have guessed that the idiot even cared.

"Because you and Shuichi are my friends; and are not sparkly when you're sad. Plus I just came to warn you Tohma is back in town arrived last night" Ryuichi said in a more serious tone.

"What do you mean" Yuki stated Seguchi was not due to come back for another week. He had hoped that everything would be over by then and just pretend that nothing happened.

"He's back and in a bad mood he said something about getting to the bottom of this and not being able to go anywhere so…. I'm just saying" Ryuichi replied knowing full well how Tohma reacted when he was excluded from things.

"Wait a-" Yuki started but was cut off.

"Oh and by the way you have a message from Shuichi right Kuma" Ryuichi said not being able to hold his joy and hugged his dear Kumagoro to him and started to walk out of the room.

"What?! Sakuma wait!"

"What? No da"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome… I'll bring her in an hour or so just get changed and clean up"

_0_0_

It was around 2:00 pm that Tohma had time to visit his brother-in-law. Over on the way there Tohma prioritized his questions. From how have you been? To what the hell is going on? Trying to decide what tone of voice Tohma went up the elevator to Yuki's apartment.

When he got at the door, Tohma knocked three times. Not having a response he tried again. Feeling that the author was ignoring him he was about to take out his own key that he had made a while back. He only used it when there was an emergency. He was about to put the key in when the door opened a crack and quickly shut as a small voice 'eeped'.

Tohma was taken aback by this causing for him to take a step back. He then heard small steps move from the door. Which moments later were replaced with louder steps. That's when the door was opened by a glaring tall blond novelist.

"What do you want Seguchi?" Yuki asked flatly.

"Now Eiri do I really have to want something in order to visit?" Tohma replied

"Yes" Yuki said with ought hesitation.

"Very well" Tohma answered as he walked past Yuki to sit on the couch despite Yuki's protest. "I want some answers. What is going on with you and Shindo-san?"

"That is none of your business Seguchi if you th-" Yuki spat harshly.

"But I believe it is" Tohma interjected

Yuki was about to resort a acid remark but stopped when he felt a slight tug at his shirt. Yuki heard Tohma gasp but ignored him and instead looked down at the little girl requesting his attention.

"What's the matter Atsuko?" Yuki asked the cute little girl in a soft tone.

The little girl motioned Yuki to come closer "Who is he I don't like him" she whispered.

"Don't worry I don't like him either" Yuki responded this made the little girl laugh.

'E-Eiri-san who-"

"This Seguchi…" Yuki motioned with a slight smile at the young 5 year old."… is my daughter Atsuko"

Tohma could only stare in utter shock as his jaw actually fell to the floor.

_0_0_

The night of the concert….

"Are you sure about this Shuichi?" Hiro questioned

"Yes I am hopefully Yuki will show" Shuichi said as he studied himself in the mirror.

He was wearing a button up violet long sleeved dress shirt the two top buttons undone. It complemented his eyes perfectly. His sleeves however were rolled up to his elbows and his shirt was half tucked in into his black jeans that had a rip on the right knee. He had a black spiked belt that hung at his hips it matched with the choker on his neck. Shuichi sighed running a fingerless gloved hand thru his pink hair, then looked down at his checkered black and white shoes. 'I guess this is it'.

"So what are you going to do about Kyoko" Suguru asked in a biting tone.

"I don't know and I really don't care" Shuichi said with ought turning.

Suguru was about to say something when someone opened the door.

"Two minutes till curtain"

"All right let's do this" Shuichi declared walking out of the dressing room.

_0_0_

The crowd roared and cheered in a frenzy. The whole concert arena was in mayhem, just like Shuichi liked it. Shuichi looked at the crowd with searching eyes but not finding anything. Not letting his hopes get crushed just yet he started the concert.

During the concert Shuichi's eyes would search the crowd now and then. This was unnoticed by everyone except a certain girl with lime green hair in the crowd and a blond American backstage.

It was time for the last song of the night, and the stage lights dimmed as a spot light was fixed on Shuichi. He took the microphone in his hands.

"So this is our second to last song of the night" Shuichi announced causing the crowd to complain. Shuichi chuckled a bit. "Hey we have to go home sometime" the crowd chuckled and laughed.

"Anyway this last song is one I wrote for someone that I hope is here tonight, and I hope this person understands what I'm trying to say" Shuichi ended his introduction and the stage lights tuned on again.

Honey why you calling me so late

Its kind of hard to talk right now

Oh, honey why are you crying is everything okay?

I kind of whish because I cant be too loud

Oh well my girls in the next room sometimes I whish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

Its really good to hear your voice say my name it sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angle hearing those words it makes me weak

And I, never want to say goodbye

But god you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel!

It's funny that you are calling me tonight

And yes I've dreamt of you too

Can't let know that you're talking to me well start a fight

No, I don't think she has a clue

Oh well my girls in the next room sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice say my name it sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angle hearing those words it makes me weak

And I, never want to say goodbye

But god you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel!

That is when Hiro took his guitar solo. Shuichi then took the opportunity to look. Almost as if he was beckoned to him Shuichis eyes were drawn to the back of the crowd. There a tall blond handsome man wearing glasses stood.

'Yuki' was all Shuichi could think as his heart soared.

The novelist then took off his glasses making amethyst and golden eyes met. As Yuki took off his glasses he offered a small smile this made Shuichi heart swell even more.

Not braking eye contact with his love Shuichi took the microphone and sang for Yuki and only to Yuki. Shuichi thought did not notice that Kyoko was staring at Shuichi intently and followed his gaze to the novelist.

It's really good to hear your voice say my name it sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angle hearing those words it makes me weak

And I, never want to say goodbye

But god you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an ANGEEEEELLLl!

(And I, never want to say goodbye)

(But god you make it hard to be faithful)

With the lips of an angel!

Honey why you calling me so late

The song ended and the stage went black. When the lights turned on again Shuichi was not there. Some fan girls screamed as the crowd wondered were Shuichi was. Hiro and Suguru looked at each other wondering the same thing. In the crowd Kyoko looked over where the blond man once stood not finding him there. Getting thru the crowd as best and fast as she could Kyoko ran back stage towards the dressing rooms.

_0_0_

Shuichi ran to the dressing room as fast as he could, hoping to find Yuki but instead found an empty hallway. Tears started to pour down his eyes like rivers. That was it that was his last chance and he blew it.

Yuki didn't forgive him and the truth is he couldn't blame him. Feeling completely crushed Shuichi leaned on a wall in the hallway slumped, his face buried in his hands.

"I-I am such an idiot Y-Yuki was right" Shuichi sobbed helplessly "I'm so s- sorry Yuki"

"You should be damn brat"

"Huh?" Shuichi asked as he looked up from his hands.

"Yu-Yuki!" Shuichi wasted no time in throwing himself into Yuki's arms. This caused for Yuki to stumble back a few steps.

Shuichi held Yuki as close as he could to his body tears still running down his face soaking Yuki's shirt.

"I'm so sorry Yuki". Shuichi kept repeating.

Yuki hugged Shuichi close too and patted his back soothingly in an attempt to calm his lover, while saying. "It's okay shhh"

"No" Shuichi shook his head against Yuki's chest. "It's not okay. I- I doubted you and I shouldn't have. I'm such an idiot for-mmmh"

Shuichi was cut off by Yuki who firmly pressed his lips on Shuichi's. Shuichi closed his eyes as he got swept away by the kiss. Their heart beats synchronizing as one. Both of them stayed that way for until the need for air made them stop. Yuki took the opportunity to wipe Shuichi's eyes with his thumb.

"It doesn't matter"Yuki said and embraced his little lover.

"Yuki" Shuichi breathed.

'Clap….Clap…Clap'

Their sweet moment was shattered by the sound of someone clapping. Slowly turning Shuichi made eye contact why Kyoko. Shuichi gasped and steeped behind Yuki using him as a shield.

"Kyoko I- I- -" Shuichi stammered helplessly.

"Shut it Shindo!" Kyoko bit out and glared Shuichi shut his mouth instantly.

AN: Oh yeah well that happened. How many people were thrown in a loop on the whole daughter thing? So how many people think Shuichi will get his ass kicked by Kyoko? Who wants for Kyoko to get her ass kicked? Well please leave your comment on your review. Thank you for reading. Oh and before I forget FLAMES are okay I am new at writing for Gravitation and would like to know what to improve on. Thanks and till next chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lips of an Angel

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor

Author: HEISMEANDIAMYOU

Disclaimer: I _don't_ own Gravitation…Okay!

AN: I just finished this I hope you like it. I am posting today to honor my birthday (it was like a gift from me to me). So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4 – Old Faces New Scenario

Yuki glared at her and narrowed his eyes. Feeling the glare Kyoko raised her eyes to the blond and her glare intensified. She walked up to him and…

"You come with me!" She grabbed Yuki's arm and dragged him to a dressing room and slamming the door, before either Yuki or Shuichi could blink.

Shuichi lunched himself at the door and started to pound on it in a panic. "Hey what are you doing Kyoko?"

Yuki on the other side of the door was being silence and restrained by said girl, she seemed freakishly strong. "Go away Shuichi I have to talk to your precious little 'Yuki' here, don't you have to get back to your concert?" She yelled.

"You little- You have absolutely nothing to say if you do anything to him- " Shuichi snarled but couldn't get furtherer in his threat as three gun shots were heard.

"Shuichi what do you think you're doing? Running off stage like that?" K yelled at the singer pointing a gun to his head.

"But-"

"No buts get your ass on stage now" K said pushing the gun further to Shuichi's forehead. "I mean it! a riot is about to take place because of you, If you don't go back. And just for what you did this concert will have to run late 3 encores"

Deciding that he really didn't have a choice Shuichi went back on stage to try and calm the crowd.

_0_0_

"WHAT The FUCK?!" Yuki screamed when the strange girl let him go after she made sure that Shuichi had left. "Who are you what do you want me for?"

Yuki glared at her but it didn't affect her in the least. All she did was smile at him as if she was mocking him. After not getting a response he decided to leave but found the door locked.

"Looking for this?"

Yuki turned and saw the girl wave the key at him.

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere for a while, not after I tell you something's" Yuki stared at the girl as she said this he had a strange feeling that he knew her somehow.

"What things?" Yuki asked

The girl sighed "Well" she started "d-do you remember me? I mean just a little? Do I seem familiar?"

Okay so this was really weird Yuki did feel he had seen her somewhere. But the question was where? And what was her name, what did Shuichi call her? Kyoko? Her name did sound familiar for some reason he couldn't understand.

"I take from your confused face that you don't do you?" Kyoko said sitting down on a chair with a heavy sigh "Well I can't blame you it has been forever since we have seen each other my disguise doesn't help either"

Yuki raised his eyebrows at her getting more confused with each word she said. The girl sighed almost in defeat and got up from her chair.

"Damn it!" she grumbled more to herself than to Yuki. "This would all be a hell of a lot easier if damn Eiri remembered. Blondie-lock jerk face" she then let her hair go from the bun she had it on and her lime green hair gently and gracefully feel on her shoulders.

Wait Eiri? That stroke Yuki as weird not a lot of people called him Eiri it was rare for someone to call him that, everyone called him Yuki-sensei or other lame name out of respect, but not Eiri. Hmmmm…. Now that he thought of it her attitude was familiar too along with her hair, it was a unique color. Kyoko. Kyoko. Kyoko? No it couldn't be her could it?

"Kyoko?" Yuki ventured tilting his head

"Huh?" she responded as she could see that the older man was trying to recollect something. Something that was probably deep in his memory.

She smiled and her eyes lit up considerably. "Yeah! Blondie-locks jerk remember! That's what I called you!"

"…."

"Uhgggg" Kyoko "Whatever it doesn't matter" she muttered

"Does that mean you give up?" Yuki asked "Twerp-y little midget?"

"Yeah I-" her head snapped up in mid sentence.

"E-Eiri-KUUUN!" She yelled in glee and tackled the novelist to the floor with a glomp that rivaled Shuichi's. In the process making him hit his head. "OOps sorry"

"I'm used to it" Yuki said sitting up looking at her.

"Huh yeah right. Not by the surprise look in your face you liar," She scoffed and helped the novelist off the floor.

"You really are the same smartass why are you here?" Yuki asked "and dressed like that?"

"I would love to catch but we have very little time" Kyoko said looking at him strait and serious. Yuki nodded for her to continue. "There is something I have to really tell you" She trailed off nervously.

"What is it? Just say it!"

"Okay damn you're an impatient bastard" She grumbled. "Eiri my cousin told me to come all the way from California to help you and Mr. Shindo-"

"You live in California?"

"Yes, now just Shut the Fuck up and listen" She hissed Yuki smiled at her she really didn't change, but she felt a little different but he was sure it was his imagination "Okay anyway. I have been living with Mr. Shindo ever since he 'left you'. I have taken care of him that is why I am dressed this way. I thought that he would trust me more if he thought I was younger than him, and he was taking care of someone else, he did. Now my cousin thought that you two would just solve it among yourselves wrong, because apparently you two are equally as hard headed so-"

"Wait how old does he think you are?"

"19" She answered quickly. "Well one day you called and made him upset that I guess he got pissed or whatever and look" She showed him her ringed finger.

Yuki stared at the engagement ring dumbly. Yuki felt hurt and he didn't try to hide it in his eyes. Kyoko noticed and spoke up immediately.

"Don't worry Eiri, he regretted it the very next day" She said in a calm voice that she would usually use when she wanted to cheer him up. "My cousin told me that he spent the entire day babbling about how he didn't want to ask me and how he couldn't forget you and blaa…bla, blaa and all that I lost my true love forever crap."

"You're as sensitive and delicate as I remember" Yuki piped in Kyoko winked at him not ashamed at all she knew he was just kidding. He knew better by now.

"Yeah well after that I-I" Kyoko trailed off. "uhg this is too damn tight…hold a minute"

Kyoko rushed to a screen that was in the room. Yuki watched as she blindly reached for a pair of scissors that were on the table and heard the sound of cloth tearing. Then relived gasps for air.

"What are you doing?"

"Nan ya business…I'm changing"

After a while Kyoko stepped out wearing a short black skirt with ruffles, and black leggings. Her shirt was a short sleeved purple T- shirt that had the word 'Bazinga' written on it and the face of a man. She had a black long sleeved shirt on underneath as well. But that is not what got Yuki's attention. His attention was drawn more to the chest area.

"How did you hide those?"

"Shut up Eiri!…very tightly obviously" She crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest. "You can tease me latter" she grumbled "But its nothing compared ..."

She looked up at him defiantly and paused when she sat down Yuki followed. "To the great set of balls you grew….Now is it big daddy?"

"How did-"

"Uh, Uh, Uh" She hushed. "You KNOW that NOTHING gets by me. This is what I'm getting at. Listen closely now"

"Uh-huh"

"After Mr. Shindo proposed I said yes just to keep him on my side where I could look after him. Then I noticed that I wasn't told the whole story, your story. So I found out about the little girl I think that what you're doing is so sweet"

Yuki suddenly found his crossed arms very interesting.

"Ahem.." she cleared her throat. "That is when I though I have to make a plan! Then I got word of him being told that he was stringing me along, which was sort of true so I got an idea, so I broke into your house and-"

"You broke into my house? How did-?"

"Blondie really?" She asked incuriously "And in the best part?"

"Okay so I took your papers both of them! And one day during lunch I popped in, made it so he felt guilty (sorry) depressed enough so he didn't pay attention to what he was signing. It was a perfect plan in my opinion and it all went perfect!

"So that means that"

"Yep!" She cheered in her seat clasping her hands together "I send it in on time and everything… good thing you had already signed your part that was a lucky break. You should know though that he thinks that you two are divorced."

"I can't believe that-"

"Shh. Shhhh…. I'm not done yet!" She scolded Yuki rolled his eyes she always did this, then continued "After a while I made sure he wanted to get rid of me, It wasn't as easy as I thought at first but I made it happen" she snickered "Oh by the way if he is scared of me I'm sorry! I might have jumped the gun a bit"

"…"

"…"

"Are you done now?" Yuki asked rudely

"Uh huh" She nodded delightfully not been affected by Yuki's obviously supposing rude remark "Ask me anything you want"

"Where did you find him?"

"Bar"

"How?"

"Falling down drunk"

After her response she received a text message. She looked up at Yuki with a smirk and got up. She went over to him and made him stand as well.

"Eiri you have to go the concert is over" She said taking the key and un locking the door. She gently took his hand and pushed him out the door.

"But I still have questions"

"I know but you have to go, If Shindo-san sees me I have a feeling he'll punch me…" She said laughing leaning on the door frame. "I'll see you around okay Blondie-locks, don't tell him we spoke I would like for him to calm down first... It was nice seeing you again goodbye" she said blowing him a kiss with a wink and slammed the door in his face, before Yuki could react.

Yuki chuckled to himself closing his eyes and turned away from the door. Suddenly he was almost tackled by Shuichi who had tears running down his checks.

"OH YUKI!" Shuichi babbled in worry. "ARE YOU OKAY? DID SHE HURT YOU?!" he asked while franticly looked around for any sigh of injury.

"I'm fine brat calm down" Yuki snapped trying to get him to calm down. "What could she possibly do to me?"

"How the hell should I know! All I KNOW is she's crazy!" Shuichi said, then asked. "What did she do?"

"She…" Yuki started but then thought of something, that made him want to break out in a sly smile. "Uh she yelled at me for a minutes about something then left"

"Oh…um Yuki" Shuichi asked in a small voice feeling self-conscious.

"Shu, do you want to go home and talk?" Yuki asked in a way that was uncharacteristic of him he sounded tired a little exasperated.

Shuichi looked up at him looking their gaze. Shuichi was wondering what to do or what was going on, but he made no hesitation to accept. He took Yuki's hand in his own and nodded his head. Not looking up at his lover he kept his gaze on the ground as he passed it as Yuki led him to his car. Once inside the Mercedes they drove in silence, each thinking of their own problems and concerns.

_0_0_

Later that night Yuki and Shuichi's room….

"So when are you going to tell me who that girl was?" Yuki asked calmly as they lay in bed fully clothed.

Shuichi bolted up from his chest sitting up looking at him sheepishly. "Just you know…. friend, Ha..ha..haa" Shuichi responded with a nervous laugh.

"Stop lying" Yuki snapped looking at him with harsh eyes. He sat up not breaking eye contact with his lover. His eyes then suddenly softened. "just tell me the truth"

"She… don't get mad okay" Shuichi said looking at Yuki who motioned for him to keep going. "When you called and I was still mad at you I asked for her hand and she said yes?"

"You mean she was your fiancée?"

"Yeah"

"While we were still married?" Yuki turned away incredulously "you are a moron" Yuki stated shaking his head "so when did you break it up the next day?"

"No we.. Never did…" Shuichi said with a confused "but she is completely crazy so it doesn't matter"

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked he was actually really curious and interested. Kyoko had mentioned going too far so he wanted to know what that meant.

"Well…" Shuichi started then offered a thought "Umm… Yuki you seem to be taking this very uh…well?"

"So what?" Yuki asked irritated "You want me to get mad I'll get mad if you want"

"No, no okay so this is what happened…."

Then Shuichi continued to tell Yuki all the things that the girl had put him thru. Yuki listened and saw how the more animated Shuichi became the more he told. As Shuichi continued his tale Yuki listened closely it was amusing to hear some of the things she actually pulled. I mean making public scenes that was just well no one could have done it better than she did in his opinion….

He obviously wasn't expecting that, it seemed that she must have been very 'dedicated' on this. Some of the things even sounded familiar, it brought a very fogy memory. He had to wonder thought why she tried so hard.

"…then she smashed my Nittle Grasper CD while STILL IN the boom box!" Shuichi said with an angry expression. "After that I gave her the cold shoulder and I snapped at her now and then hopping she would take the hint but she didn't! It was like living with a psycho! You know what its girls like her that make me glad I'm gay."

Yuki thought that it was amusing to see his passive lover so upset for a change. He couldn't believe that she actually got so far into his skin. To him this was funny, he didn't even know that Shuichi could be this upset over what sounded like a bunch of pranks. This however he didn't show in his face which he kept blank the whole while.

"That girl was such a 'yandare' I don't think there is another word that can describe her better!" Shuichi took a breath then continued. "Anyway we even stopped talking to each other until tonight that is why I was so confused. I never even thought she might show up at the concert"

"Well forget her" Yuki said bringing his face close to Shuichi's giving him a deep passionate kiss. "Or do you need help doing that"

Shuichi said nothing and only nodded his head. Then together they brought the covers up over themselves and started to move around. In the shadowy hall that lead to their room all you could hear was muffled laughter/giggles. And form the small crack from the open door you could see flying little hearts floating out of the room.

_0_0_

The next morning…

Yuki woke up around 7:30am the next day, something he had gotten used to the last couple of weeks. He got up and searched for clothing, settling for pair of gray sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt, he put on his robe. It was cold it seemed that fall was going to set in fast this year since it was only the last days of September, and yet it was chilly inside.

After covering up Yuki made his way to bed and stared at Shuichi's sleeping form. Noticing the slight shiver Yuki pulled up the covers up more. Yuki then subconsciously ran his hand thru his pink locks. He was glad that his brat was back home he was starting to worry that he wouldn't come back. Maybe if Kyoko and Sakuma hadn't interfered he wouldn't? No he would've still Yuki assured himself right?

Yuki shook his head it was no time to dueling on such stupidities. He had to figure out a way to tell his brat that…well it wasn't just going to be them in the apartment anymore. Even he couldn't believe it still it was official he and Shuichi were parents. It had not been his idea but Shuichi's, the damn brat always got what he wanted one way or another, including him as a matter a fact. Yuki just knew that Shuichi was going to go in a cardiac arrest once he found out. But the problem was that he didn't know how to break it to him.

And then there was another thing: Kyoko. Yuki had not thought of her in years, it surprised him to see her again she was so different but the same at the same time. But what surprised him the most was that she still remembered him. Pondering on that he got up and walked out to make himself coffee since he was up already. Yuki tugged down the hall, walked by the living room (where he failed to notice someone sitting there), to his kitchen and started boiling water.

After a while he heard a giggle. Yuki put down his coffee and walked to the living room finding it empty.

"He-he-ha-ha" he heard again, behind him this time and felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and nothing, deciding it was just his imagination he went back to the kitchen to his coffee. That was NOT there! Okay so maybe he wasn't imagining things?

{Creeeeek}

Yuki snapped his head to the living room once more feeling creped out by now to find his coffee on the small table. Yuki stared at it for a moment scratching his head as he did so while drawing out a 'hhmmm'. Having the weird feeling of being watched Yuki cautiously turned on his heal. Just to be hurled to the floor by a fast black and green projectile.…

A giggling and giddy projectile…

Yuki and his attacker tumbled to the floor, rolling a few times as they did, finally stopping as they hit a wall with a soft thud. Yuki groaned holding his head as if to stop it from spinning; he noticed that there was a heavy weight on him that quickly disappeared. He shook his head then opened his golden eyes to find a pair of amused and shiny grey ones.

"Ohayo!" Kyoko greeted. Yuki just blinked trying to take the situation in. His confused look must have been funny because she started laughing at him. "Ha, ha, haa…Well don't just lay there on the floor silly" she said tilting her head to one side, a smile on her face.

Yuki then reacted. "Wha-how the hell you get in here? W-Where the hell 'you come from?" he demanded getting up in a combination of anger and surprise.

"Oh don't get so mad Eiri-kun" She said looking down at the floor, in which she was kneeling, pouting and sounding sad. "I just wanted to see you so I came, and when I saw you walk by you didn't even notice me so… I just wanted to surprise you"

Yuki gave out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand thru his hair. Damn she scared the shit out of him. At his sigh she looked up at him her wide gray eyes looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. After a minute Yuki helped her up, making her smile, but she still stared at him.

"Uh you want to sit?" Yuki offered sitting down himself.

He watched as she followed suit. Strangely enough he found himself feeling a little nervous. But then he remembered something that Shuichi had mentioned the night before. There was a thick silence that fell over the two in which neither looked at each other, after a moment Kyoko broke it.

"I-" they locked gazes. "I haven't- well… WE haven't seen each other in a really long time I just wanted to see you again so I brought all of Shindo-san's things" She motioned to a pile of stuff that was in front of the apartment door.

"We could have stopped by to get it you didn't have to" Yuki stated a little harsher than he intended. Kyoko was taken back feeling a little hurt then realization blossomed in her eyes and she smiled knowingly.

Quite suddenly Kyoko slid close to Yuki and pushed her face close to his until their noses were one centimeters apart. He blinked.

"Ha! You are sooooo Jealous aren't you?!" Kyoko almost squealed in delight.

"What!?"

"You are jealous of MEeee!"

"And why would I be jealous of you?!" Yuki snapped.

This however didn't stop Kyoko from smiling like there was no tomorrow and singing "Eiri is jealous 'cause I kissed his boyfriend!" all while prancing around the coffee table.

Yuki closed his eyes as his patience wore thinner and thinner.

"He's my Husband not my boyfriend!" Yuki said silencing her and making her stop in mid step.

"…." Blink

"…." Blink…Blink

"OH MY GOD! Oh you actually admit he's your husband that is so CUTE!" Kyoko gushed at the author.

Yuki, who was blushing and glaring, got up grabbed her wrists and sat her down. "Shut up already you idiot!" He hissed dangerously to Kyoko who seamed unfazed by it. "You're going to wake the damn Brat up with your ungodly squealing! I'm surprised that you haven't done so yet"

"Okay, okay ill stop!" She said taking her wrist back, and talking in her normal register again. "you know you really shouldn't be so upset!" She reasoned.

Yuki still blushing crossed his arms with a huff closing his eyes looking away from her. She in turn rolled her eyes at him shaking her head a smile on her face. She knew he would react this way, he was actually taking it better than she expected, and he never liked to share.

"Oh come on" She elbowed him. "Look at it this way I ONLY kissed him and nothing more now if it would not have been me anyone else would have done way more than that believe me! Not to mention I would never take your precious little 'Brat. In fact I gave him back to you! '"

"Hmmm" Yuki thought about it. Well she had a point in that. He remembered all the times he was almost harassed on his book signings. Not to mention all the time Shuichi was almost tackled by his crazy fan girls. It actually made an unpleasant shiver run down his spine. "Fine I guess.." He reluctantly said "…Ill believe you"

"YAY! " She creamed, -gasp-, she covered her mouth and lowered her voice again. "I mean yay! So um…" She looked around the place.

"How are you?" She looked at him closely tilting her head.

"I'm fine I guess" Yuki said looking at her. He noticed that there was a tinge of fear in her eyes as if she was afraid of what he would say next so with slight hesitation he continued. "I can't complain. So how are you?"

Her eyes brightened considerably at his statement. "I'm great" She said. "I'm glad I got to see you at least one last time"

He didn't know why but the statement and her all around attitude thus far seemed strangely off. "What do you mean?"

"Oh that I mean I am leaving today at" She checked her watch. 'Uhh…10:00 , I'm going back to California, that is why I brought all the stuff I won't be here later"

"You're leaving?" Yuki asked looking at her to see if it was true.

Her eyes lowered. 'I should not have come here after all' She mused in thought to herself. 'Yes I'm going back first Claude then you, Damn if I hear this one MORE time I swear' She looked at him with a smile. "Well a novelist huh? Hey what do say you get me some coffee that is if you can spare any" she changed the subject and inspected her black painted nails.

"Hmf, Sure" Yuki replied

AN: This didn't exactly go as planned but it's as close as I could get it. As for the part that explains how Yuki and Kyoko know each other that won't come until later. Oh and if you guys were hoping for something around the citrus neighborhood my editor told me to do that as comic relief so if don't like blame her. So I guess that is all for now till next chapter.


End file.
